Rowell and After
by Littleone11
Summary: A little surprise that I added with Max and Liz and I kept Michael and Maria together, has it should be. And also a relationship between Kyle and Isabel?
1. Just Before Leaving

**Roswell and After**

**Category**: Everyone.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anybody or any thing Roswell. Or UPN. So please do not sue me. The name to the ship is made up.

**Author's Note**: A scene that I feel that was not shown in the last episode and what I think happened after they all left Roswell.

**Summary**: A little surprise that I added to Max and Liz and I kept Michael and Maria together, has it should be. And also a relationship between Kyle and Isabel?

Chapter 1

Liz was asleep with her head on Max's chest. Max was awake rubbing Liz's back and just lessoning to her sleep. Liz slowly started waking up and looked up and smiled and Max. Max smiled back.

"Hi." – Max

"Hi." – Liz (Shivered a little)

"You're cold."

"Yeah a little."

"Lets go inside."

"Yeah."

Max reach over a grab his pants and put them on. Liz sat up and Max helped wrap the blanket around her. After she was covered up, they gently kissed each other.

"You ready."

All Liz did was nod her head to answer. Max open the window went inside and then help Liz in. After Liz was inside she went over to the bed and pull down the bedding. After she stood back up Max came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Liz leaned back and just stayed here happy and content where she was. Max lean down a little and started kissing her ear. And then whispered in her ear, "I love you." Liz twisted her head around and kissed him on the lips and said, "I love you, too." She then turned all the way around and they deepened the kiss. They then laid down on the bed together and made love for the second time.

Max woke up and looked at the bedside clock and saw that it was six in the morning. He smiled and looked down at Liz she was lying just like was right before they came inside. Max was just lying there holding Liz and thinking about today, today was graduation day. Liz started to wake up and looking up at Max.

"Morning." – Max

"Morning." – Liz

"Do you mind if I get going, I have to talk to Michael before he leaves."

"No not at all. He really is leaving."

"Yeah. I can't believe that he is. I want to talk to him and maybe get him to stay at least for a little while longer."

"I understand."

Max sat up and looked around for his clothes but all he could find was his pants. And then he remembered were the rest of his clothes are.

"Oh man."

"What? What's wrong?" (Sitting up)

"Nothing (turning around and kissing her) I left the rest of my clothes outside."

"Oh." (Smiling and then started laughing)

"It's not funny." (Then he started laughing)

After they had both calmed down Max went outside and got this clothes and got dressed. Liz was sitting up in bed still. Max came and sat down in front of Liz.

"I wished that you didn't have to go."

"I know, but Michael thinks that since he is not graduating that's he needs to leave so whatever is going to happen he won't get caught. But I just have this feeling that he needs to be here."

"You need to talk to him, Max. And get him to stay here."

"Yeah I know. I see you later."

"Bye. I love you"

"I love you, too, Liz."

They kissed one last time and then Max left. Liz was just lying in her bed thinking about what had happened and she smiled, she was so happy. She absently out her hand on her stomach and then she got a flash of her and Max making love and then the next thing she saw is what surprised her the most, a baby.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All day while Maria and her were getting ready, at Maria's house, Liz keep trying to call Max. But his cell phone just keeps going straight to voice mail.

"Ah. (Throwing the cell phone down on Maria's bed once again) He still is not answering."

"Maybe he forgot to charge it. I know I done that before."

"You would think that if his phone was dead he would just, you know, to recharge it quickly." (Trying to not let Mrs. Deluca know about the whole alien situation)

"True he could do that. So what are you wearing under the cap and gown?"

"I was thinking that I would wear that black thin strap dress that I got about a week ago."

"Oh yeah that sounds perfect."

"What about you?"

"The skirt and the blouse that I got about a month ago."

"Sounds great."

As they were doing each other's hair and make-up for graduation they were talking.

"So what is so important that you need to talk to Max about?"

"Maria I didn't say it was important."

"No you didn't but you have called him about 20 times since you been here and you have only been here for about 20 minutes. And you have also called Isabel looking for Max."

"Maria, I haven't called him 20 times."

Maria give her a look that said, "Sure you have"

"Ok, maybe it was ten. It's just that I need to talk with him about something."

"And that something is what?"

"I would love to tell you and I will tell you later I promise. It is just that I have to talk to Max first."

"Ok fine, but you better tell me."

"I promise"

"Good. Ok let's finish up here so that we have time to change before graduation."

"Good idea."

TBC...

What do you think? Please let me know. I have been thinking about this story for awhile and I finally wrote it out.


	2. Graduation and Leaving

**Author's Note:** 22222222 means that the lines that are in between were from the show. And I didn't write it. I kind of shortened the whole graduating scene because it is not the main focus of the story. If you would like to see the graduation scene then watch it sometime.

Chapter 2

Liz left Maria's to get changed and finished getting ready for graduation. She decided to tell Max about the baby the next time that they were alone. After the ceremony they were going to spend some time just to themselves, so she is going to tell him then.

Everyone, parents and graduates, were in the Roswell High School Theater. Graduates were taking there seats, trying to find were they are seated in alphabetical order and parents were talking among themselves before the ceremony starts.

"If you all will take your seats we can get started." – Principal Forester

After everyone was seated he continued.

"Thank you. First of all I would like to congratulate the graduating class of 2002."

The graduating class and parents claps their hands. After they are finished the principal continues.

2222222222222222222

"It is my pleasure to introduce our special guest for this evening, a three time Huego award winner for excellence in science fiction and an international best selling author, Bryce McCain."

Everyone clap except for Max, Liz, Maria, Kyle, Isabel, and Jesse. All of them looking at one another.

"My work is about the possibility of alien life, of course that is fiction. But the true is that we're all aliens really in our own way, especially in high school. So, …"

The FBI gets really to kill Max, Isabel, and Liz.

"When I sat down to write this speech I was struck by the summaries between what I do and the situation that you find yourselves in now. Believe in what could be about having faith, that life and the universe holds (Max stands up and walks onto the stage) more then what we perceive. As you contemplate…"

"You need to leave the building right now." - Max

"What?" - Bryce

"It's for your own safety. (He changes Bryce's speech to say "leave now for your own safety" in a much bigger font.) Just walk away."

Bryce walks away and off of the stage.

"Hi I am Max Evans. I though that I would take this opportunity to uh to say a few things on behave of myself and the graduating class (Shorts out the power and puts the spot light on him). Some of us are there tonight to walk across this stage (Liz and Maria get up and start walking out of the gym.) get our hard earned diplomas and throws our caps in the air. But there is another group here tonight, a group of people who are here for another reason altogether, they're here to say goodbye. Goodbye to their high school lives (Isabel says tells her parents and Jesse that she has to go.). Goodbye to their family and friends. You see this group has been through a lot and tonight is the night that they decide to call it quits. It has been a long hard road for them; they have a lot of wounds (Maria and Kyle leave, Liz looks back one more time and then leaves.) They've lost people, people that were close to them (Isabel looks back and then leaves). They've had each other to cling to, but tonight that is all coming to an end."

The rest of the FBI arrives.

"I'm a member of that group of…outsiders. I always knew I was different and for a long, long time all I wanted was to be another face in the crowd. But in the end it wasn't possible. I guess it never was. So from now on I'll just concentrate on being who I really am. Some of you might not like that, some of you might find that freighting, but that's not problem anymore. I have to be who I really am and let fate take care of the rest. So, thank you Roswell, thank you for letting me live among you. Thank you giving me a family. Thank you for giving me a home."

The FBI comes into the theater and so does Michael on the motorcycle. Michael picks up Max and they leave riding the motorcycle.

They all meet out in the desert. Jesse brings the van and then leaves. All six of the leave and they meet up with Valenti and he tells them that he give the FBI an anonymous tip about them going south to Mexico.

They all leave Roswell.

2222222222222222

They stopped at everyone place to get a few things before leaving. They were on the road not knowing where they were going, only driving in the opposite direction of what Valenti had told the FBI.

Liz was nervous she had to tell Max. She had planned on telling him after graduation. Well, it was after graduation, but they weren't alone and she didn't know when they were going to be alone. She wanted him to be the first to know. She had been quiet since they left. She knew that Maria knew that something was up. She just hopes that Maria thinks that it has something to do with leaving.

Max was driving and Liz was sitting in the passenger's staring out the window, wondering when she is going to be able to tell him.

"So, where are we going?" – Michael (From the back)

"I don't know. At this point we are just driving."

"Great plan Maxwell."

Truth was that Max didn't know where they were going. About four in the morning they decided to stop for a break. Everyone was tired, but they know that they couldn't stop at a motel now. They need to get more road between them and Roswell. Michael was driving now. Maria was in the back asleep against the window. Isabel was asleep on Kyle's shoulder and Kyle was almost asleep. Liz was laying with her head in Max's lap. Both of them were tired but they were just content on just being like this. Liz was still thinking when she is going to tell him. And if she remembered right about what Max had told her about a year ago about alien pregnancies, she better do it soon because she is probably going to be start to show soon.

Max was running his fingers through her hair.

"Are you ok?" (whispering) – Max

"Yeah." (whispering)

"You haven't said much since we left."

Liz just nodded her head. Max just thought that the reason she hadn't said much was because of the way that they left without saying goodbye to their parents. Liz turned her head to look at Max.

"Max, when are we going to stop and rest?"

"What do you need to us to stop so that you can use the restroom?"

"No, I didn't mean that stop and sleep in a motel or something"?

"Oh, maybe we should stop tomorrow night. We just need to drive a farther so that they won't find us."

"Ok."

They kissed and Liz went back to laying with her head in Max lap and fell asleep.

They drove all night and then in the morning they stopped and got cleaned up. Isabel offered to drive for a while and nobody objected. When they got on the road they talked about what they were going to do and where they were going to go.

"There is a place that I know that is out in the middle of nowhere?" – Liz

Everyone looked at her curiously, except Maria because she knew exactly where she was talking about.

"Liz, we are so far away from there and we are going in the wrong direction." – Maria

"True, but we could just continue to drive around for a while just to throw them off and then go."

"True."

Everyone else was lost. Michael had had enough.

"What are you two talking about?"

"My Grandma Claudia's house, well actually it is my house."

"What!" - Everyone

Isabel turned her head around and turned the wheel a little and the van swerved.

"Sorry." (Getting back on the road and control of the van.)

"What do you mean it is your house?" – Max

"Grandma Claudia gave it to me in her Will because she knew how much have I liked the house."

"So where is this house?"

"Almost to the California boarder in Arizona." - Liz

"No way. That is right next to New Mexico."

"I agree, they will be looking in the surrounding states."

"I didn't say that we have to go there tomorrow. We could just drive around for a while and then go to the house. And beside they would never be able to found this house, trust me."

They all agreed that they would drive around the western United States before going to the house.

TBC…

Please let me know what you think. Hope to write more soon.


	3. Telling Him

Chapter 3

The next night they decided to stop for the night and get some real rest. They rented three rooms.

Max unlocked the door and opened it and Liz walked in. She was so tired. And she needed a good nights rest. After Liz had stepped in she just stood about a few steps in, thinking on how she was going to tell Max. Max came in the room and stood behind Liz and put his arms around her. Liz leaned back. Max could feel that she was tired and that there was something else between them in their connection, but it was very faint.

"You're tired."

"Yeah I am."

She was about to fall asleep leaning up against Max, when she remembered that she had to tell he something. She pulled out of Max's arms and turned to look at him. Max was surprised at what she did.

"We need to talk."

"Oh." (Wondering why.)

"I think that you should probably sit down for what I'm about to tell you."

"Okay." (He sits down on the bed.)

"Okay…(Getting nervous.) um…I wanted to tell you this after graduation and well since we haven't really been alone after graduation I haven't been able to tell you that I… um…I'm (she took a deep breath) I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure? I mean the last time that we made love was only a couple of days ago and I don't know if we can even have children together."

Liz had had of enough of the way he was talking and she was tired, so she stood in front of him and grabbed his hand and put his hand on her stomach. And then flashes started, of them when they where making love the second time and then he saw their daughter. The faint something that was between their connections then grew. They could both feel their daughter though their connection and also could feel how powerful she is. Max brought he hand slowly down and looked up at Liz.

"How long have you known?"

She sat down next to him and said, "Since just after you left to go talk to Michael the day of graduation." Max nodded.

"You are happy about this aren't you?"

"Oh, Liz, of course I am…I've always wanted to have children with you. It is just…"

"What?"

"I was kind of hoping that they would be human. She's very powerful, Liz…I just never expected…"

"I know. (Linking her hands with his and resting her head against his shoulder.) What are we going to do?"

"Nothing"

"What?" (Pulling her head off of Max's shoulder and looking him)

"For now, we can just tell our friends that we're pregnant and that we already known that the baby is only partly human."

"Sounds good." (Putting her head back on Max's shoulder.)

Max started rubbing her back as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Max carefully picks her up lays her down on the bed. He then get down on he knees and lifts up her shirt a little and unzips her pants and pulls the front part of her panties down and that's when he saw it, the Royal Seal.

TBC...

Sorry that it is short. Please let me you what you think about this story.


	4. Telling Everyone

Author's Note: Sorry that is has been so long, I do plan on finishing this story. I don't have much time to write, while I'm school. I also plan on making this story the first of three stories. With the final story a crossover with Charmed.

Chapter 4

Max took a deep breath. He didn't want to be king, he gave up the thrown. And now his own daughter was his heir to his thrown. He didn't want that life; all he wanted was to be with Liz, have a family and to be "their normal". He traced the seal with his finger; after he finished tracing it the seal slowing faded and was replace with a tiny little hand. Max smiled and put his had over it. As soon as he did, he saw her. He was content on just watching her, however he knew he needed to sleep. He slowing removed his hand and leaned down and kissed the tiny hand that was on Liz's stomach. And whispered, "I'm sorry" before putting Liz's clothes back together. Max laid down next to Liz and fell asleep, with his hand protectively over their daughter.

The next morning Max had called and told everyone that they needed to talk. He then turned to Liz.

"I think that maybe we should stop by to see Langley"

"Max I thought that he told you that he didn't want you to talk with him and that he wanted you just to live your life.

"He did, but he might know something about your pregnancy"

"I see your point, but will he talk to you?

"He has to he is our protector"

"Oh, so we are just going to go to L.A. and knock on his door and ask him questions"

"That what I had in mind"

Max and Liz both got really to leave just as soon as they met with told everyone.

"So what's the plan for today? (Max was about to say something, but Michael cut him) No, let more guess more driving. Ok meeting done lets go."

"No, I mean yes that is the plan, more driving, but that is not the reason why we are having this meeting." Max pause for a second and looked at Liz, she nodded, and Max continued, "Liz is pregnant"

"What!" – Everyone

After that initial shock from everyone, expect Michael, was happy for Max and Liz.

"How are we supposed to be on the run with a baby?"

"We're not" – Max

"What do you mean?" – Michael

Michael wasn't the only one that was wondering what Max meant by that, even Liz.

"Before the baby is born we will be at Liz's grandma's house, I know it is probably going to be soon, but I think that none of us want to be on the run for longer then we have to."

"Liz, are you sure that they can't find this house?" – Michael

"Oh yeah that won't be able to."

"Ok, now that that is settled, I like that we need to make a stop in L.A. and talk to Langley."

"Why Max. You said that…" - Isabel

"I know what I said, but there are a few things that we need to talk to him about."

They all agreed. Michael especially just wanted to meet this protector that they had, but only Max met.

TBC…


	5. Meeting with Langley

Author's Note: Sorry that it has been awhile since I updated this. I hope to finish this soon. I have the rest of the story outlined I just need to type it up, and that as some of you know is what take the most time. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this next part.

It took few days to get to L.A., but they made it. They drove north into Colorado, then west into Utah. Continuing west into Nevada, then into California. Max took the wheel when they first stopped for gas in L.A. He was the only person that knew where Langley lives. Has they where pulling up to Langley's home, Maria said, "Wow, okay right now if I had a choice between him and Nascedo. I chose Langley." Michael then gave her a look that said, "what". Everyone else just laughed.

Liz, who was sitting up front in the passenger seat, turned toward Max, "Max, are you sure you want to you this." She was worried about what Langley would say. Max had told her that he pretty much wanted nothing to do with any of them. What is he going to say? But they all know if they wanted any information about themselves, alien wise, then he was the only person that they could talk to.

"We need to do this, Liz"

"I know" Liz said then looked down and put her hand on her abdomen.

The six of them got out of the van and walk up to Langley's front door. Max takes Liz's hand and rings the doorbell.

Langley had been planning this for months. He had just finishes this big movie and now he was going to take a week off and do thing but enjoy life, as well as enjoy all the amenities that he had bought and put into his home. He had put all this things in he home and he hasn't been at home to enjoy them. So, he was currently spending the first of many days at home by himself without anyone calling or texting and he not doing anything that involved actor/actress or anything that involve a movie or TV. He went inside, from his back yard, to get something to drink and was headed back to lie in the lounge chair by the pool, when then he heard the doorbell ring.

"That better not be anyone involve in the movie that I just finished filming."

Langley opened the door and said, "No it's someone else I don't want to see. Max we agreed…"

"I know what we agreed, but I promise that we are here just to talk and nothing else."

"Okay, fine." He step aside and let them in. All six of them walked in and followed Max in Langley's family room. After everyone was seated, Langley asked, "So what do you want to talk about?"

Max took a breath and said, "What can you tell us about human carrying an alien baby, well mostly human?"

Langley knew whom he was talking about, especially when Liz put her hand protectively over her abdomen. He take a deep breath and said, "I should probably fill you in on about a time in your past life." Everyone was looking at Langley very interested. "Zan, like to take walks when he was upset, angry, or just don't know what to do. On one of he walks he met a commoner, Lena. Over time they fell in love with each other and had a little girl, Cora. Something about Antarian marriage, which you should know is that in order for it to be complete the couple has a ceremony, then consummate and from that consummation a child must be conceived. Zan and Lena had all but the ceremony. Very few individuals know about the relationship between them and about Cora. The only ones that know about them was myself, has the royal advisor, Rath, Vilandra, and the queen and king, Zan and Vilandra's parents. However, the Zan and Vilandra's father only know and Lena and never know about Cora. He had passed before she was born. Anyway when Cora was about a year old is when Khivar found out about them. That is also around the time when Zan marriage ceremony to Ava took place. A few days later, Zan saw an explosion around where Lena and Cora live. Both Zan and I went to go and see them and that's when we found that the explosion came from their building. We found them dead. A little side note that is that in Antarian custom is to remove the souls once someone passes. Zan was too in shock to do it, so I did it." He could see tears coming from some of them and he could also tell that they were listening intently. And so he continued, "When we returned to the palace, we informed Zan's mother of what happened. I then asked if she wanted me to release their souls. She told me not to she then took the souls and placed Cora's soul inside Lena's, right in front of us. Then she kept it safe, only Zan and I know that she had it. And has the rest of you probably already know that you where all killed within the next few days." Max, Isabel, Michael all nodded. Langley continued, "I then collected all of your souls and gave them to the queen, has she asked. She then put the all of the souls into your pods. Right before we left with the pods, the Queen asked to speak with me in private. She then gave me Lena's soul and gave me special instructions on what to do with it. Nascedo never know that I had her soul. After we awoke from the crash, we found a young woman about 19 or so in the desert that night we both shape shifted before she saw us in our real form and went up to her. I know I could trust her the moment that I saw her, however, Nascedo, never got that feeling. She helped us hide the royal four in a rock formation. After that Nascedo took off with the other set and I never heard from him until 1989. Anyway, back to after Nascedo left, this women and I became very close and I know she was the one. I told her about the story that I had just told you and that the instructions where to find a women to put the soul into, so that one of her future generations would have Lena's soul and give birth to Cora's soul. She agreed and I then followed the instructions that the Queen had given me." The group looked confused.

Liz started to get worried, was there someone else out there for Max. If he had Zan soul and what about this other person that is out there some where, that had this Lena girl soul that Max's soul could be drawn to. She was worried about their future. Max could feel the worry coming off of Liz. He looked at her and then back and Langley and asked, "What was the girl's name?"

"Claudia Adams."

Liz was looking down, but when he said the name, she jerked her head up and looked and him said, "What? My…My Grandmother"

Everyone then looked at Liz when she said that. Langley just nodded.

"Grandma Claudia maiden name was Adams." Liz said. Langley again just nodded. "That means that I have this Lena's girl soul and that my daughter has Cora's soul."

"Exactly" said Langley. "That is why you have powers now. When Max healed you, he had awoken those powers that were in your soul."

Max then asked, "How come it took almost 2 years for her to even notice them?"

"She had her powers from the moment that you heal her, however, she grow up had a normal human and had know need to use the power so over the passed to years they kind of built up and that is why she was really showing signs of having powers. She had not used them in two years and they built up and that power had to be released some how."

"So, I'm not going to get powers." Kyle said.

"Nope." Langley said.

Kyle smiled her was a little happy to know that he wasn't going to be buzzing and crackling any time soon. Isabel smiled as well, she was remembering a dream that Kyle had, that she had dream-walked on.

Max then asked, "So our daughter and Liz will be fine"

"I don't see way they wouldn't be."

Max then relaxed slightly. Even Liz felt him relax some and whispered in his ear, "Told you."

Then Michael asked a question, "What about if a normal human carried an alien baby?"

"I don't know but seeing has you three are half human, I don't see why there would be a problem. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." He just wanted to know that if someday Maria does happen to have his baby that they would be save.

Max looked at his watch and said, "It getting pretty late we should probably find a hotel near by for the night."

That is when Langley spoke and said, "No, you all are going to stay here for tonight. It will give me a good chance to really talk and get to know you all. I wasn't around with you the last few years, however, I would like to be here for you now. On one condition, if you ever find a way back to Antar, don't ask me to go with you."

"That's far enough" Max said.

"Now than lets go upstairs and get all of you settled."

All seven of them went up stairs and Langley showed them four rooms that they could use. He then gave them a tour of the house and showed them where everything was.

TBC…(Please review)


	6. Liz Talks with Langley

Author's Note: Here is the next part. The writing that is in _italics_ are lines from the show. I didn't write them. I'll just using them as a part of Liz's memory.

That night Liz was lying with her head on Max's chest and thinking about what Langley had told them earlier. And then she remembered something that her grandma was asking before she passed.

"_So, in any case, Kyle's not somebody that I'm going to marry or anything. But it's...you know. We have a good time together. It's good." Liz said has Claudia waited for her to continue. "__What?" Liz asked_

"_Well, not every relationship has to be the be-all and end-all." Grandma Claudia said._

"_Right...it doesn't?"_

"_No...everybody wants to find her soul mate, but there's so much time for that. I think it's nice that you have somebody you can have fun with."_

"_What if there was something else?"_

"_Something else?" Grandma Claudia asking curiously._

"_Someone else."_

"_Now, this is worth the price of the airfare."_

_Liz smiled thinking about Max and said, "What if this someone else could potentially be...you know, what you said."_

"_Is there?"_

"_But what if were like complicated...like incredibly, incredibly complicated?"_

"_Well, one thing I can tell you...if it isn't complicated, he probably isn't a soul mate." Grandma Claudia told her._

Liz wondered if Grandma Claudia was wondering if she had found that soul mate that Langley had told her about when she was so young and placed her own soul into her grandmother. She will probably never know. Liz then started thinking about her daughter and what Langley had said. She could not believe that both her and her daughter's souls had lived before. She wondered if she could remember anything about her past life. She remembers when Max had told her over a year ago about when he started remembering his past life. At this point she couldn't sleep, she was just thinking too much to sleep. She slowly got up, so that she would not wake up Max. She put on her robe and went downstairs into the kitchen to get something to drink. Liz was drinking some water when Langley walked into the kitchen. "Couldn't sleep?" Liz jumped slightly when she heard him.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking too much…have a lot on my mind." Liz said.

"I could see way from what I said. I'm not that surprised."

"Could I…um…I was wondering if I could remember things from my past life on Antar I mean."

"You might be able to…it might take some time and some patience. You're not that well versed in your powers, yet."

"I understand." Liz said and then took another drink.

"Would you like to know a little about who you were in your past life?"

"Um…ok."

"You were sweet and caring. And you always put others first. And your best moment in your life is when Cora was born and the worst was when Zan had the marriage ceremony to Ava. I remember after Zan had told you about the ceremony it was the worst day of your life and after he left you asked he to stay. We both know that I wasn't your advisor, both we had become close over the time that you and Zan were together that I stayed and listened to what you had to say."

"What did I say…um…I mean my past life? You know what I mean," Liz said smiling and laughing slightly.

"You asked me what would happen to Cora and what she would mean anything to his family. I told you that know matter what his mother would always count her as her granddaughter and a member of their family. And she is the rightful heir to Zan thrown. However, I don't know what is going to happen when she gets older. Know matter how many children that Zan and Ava where to have they would never be his heir. And of course as you know we never found out."

"Yeah. So what happens now?" Liz said smiling.

"Well pretty much the same, if you were to go back to Antar. However, you would be the new queen. This is what the Queen wanted. Just between you and me, she never really liked Ava. Zan and Ava had had an arranged married from the time that they were born. She didn't like how she turned out. She wanted you have the marriage ceremony to Zan. She liked you. And she loved her granddaughter. That is why she did want she did to ensure that you and her son would be together and that you would be queen someday."

Liz thought about what he had just said and remember what Max's real mother had said in the message in the pod chamber. That Max was sent here with his bride. She didn't say his future bride and/or current wife or anything to the effect that they were still married or that they had to be together. She can't believe that she had not seen this in the first place.

"Ah Liz?" Langley said trying to get her attention.

"Um…yeah."

"You okay…you kind spaced out a little for a moment there."

"Sorry, I was just thinking. It nothing, just a mistake and a misunderstanding that I made about two years ago."

"Oh"

"I better get some sleep, I'm sure Max is going to want to leave early so we could get to my grandmother's home in Arizona."

"Oh yeah I remember that home, the one out in the middle of know where. Good place to go to."

"How to you know about grandma's place?"

"Over the years we keep in contact. And she would tell me what was going on in her life. I was even there at her funeral. That was the first time that I saw you. I had heard about you from Nascedo, but I hadn't seen you. And when I saw you, I know who you were and I know that you were meant to be with Max."

"You were there?"

"Back behind everything, that was the worst day of my life."

"I'm sorry, I wish I had known."

"It's ok. I didn't think she told anyone about me. Well anyway, you better get back to bed and get some sleep. You have a long trip ahead of you."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for talking with me. Good night."

"Night, Liz"

After Liz had gone upstairs, he smiled. He knows that know matter what body Lena's soul was in, Liz will always be just like Lena. He knows that the Queen would be happy. This is what she wanted.

TBC…(Please review)


	7. Leaving LA and arriving at the House

Author's Note: Quartzsite is a name of a small town in Arizona. All I am doing is just using the name of this town in the story. I have nothing to do with this town.

Everyone awoke at about 6am the next morning. All of them were in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Michael, if I know you could cook this well. I would have definitely asked Nascedo and I to which." Langley said while they were eating breakfast. Everyone else just laughed.

Max give Liz a worried look, she hadn't eaten much of her food. "What's the matter, Liz?" Max asked.

"I don't know it just doesn't taste right," she said as she pushed the plate away slightly.

Maria, who was sitting next to her, "Would you like me to taste it?"

Liz pushed the plate towards her and said, "Go ahead." Maria took a bit, then said, "it tastes fine to me."

"Are you nauseas or anything like that?" Max asked.

"No I feel fine."

Langley was listening to this and wondering something, he grabbed a bottle of Tabasco® and handed it to Liz, "Here try this."

"Langley, I don't…I don't think that that is going to work." Max said has he watch Liz put some on her food. Everyone then watched has she took a bite, "Oh much better." She then continued eating.

"How did you know?" Max asked.

"Because she is pregnant with a alien baby, she now has the baby's taste in food." Langley said.

"So will this continue after the baby is born?" Liz asked in between bites.

"Hard to say" Langley answered

Everyone finished their breakfast. The girls clean up, while the guys packed their belongings back into the van. They then thanked Langley for all that he had done and said. They then were on their way to Arizona. Kyle took the first shift to drive. Maria was sitting next to Michael reading, while Michael was drawing. Liz was leaning up against Max, who was also reading, as she was writing in her journal. He noticed from time to time that she would stop writing and that her breathing would slow slightly then she would jerk slightly and start writing again. About the 3rd time that this happen he know that she was falling asleep and asked, "Liz, why are you so tired, did you get enough sleep last night?"

Liz shook her head no slightly, "I had trouble falling asleep last night. My mind was going like a hundred miles an hour. And plus, I think that I might have some insomnia from the pregnancy."

"Here why don't you lay down and try to get some sleep. You can always write later."

"Your right" She said has she closed her book and rested her head in Max's lap. Max softly brushed her cheek with his hand, as Liz slowly fell asleep.

It had been about 3 ½ hours since they left Langley's, and they where in Quartzite, AZ. They needed to fill up the van with fuel, not I mention get something to eat. Liz had been asleep this whole time. Max gently woke her up, "Liz…Liz, sweetie its time to wake up." He said while rubbing her shoulder. "What time is it?" Liz asked rubbing her eyes. Max looked at his watch and said, "a quarter after 12." As Max helped her get out of the van, Liz asked, "Have I really been asleep for almost three hours." Maria can up to her and said, "Yep." Max just nodded.

They ate and filled up the van. And they where back on the road again. This time Max was driving with Liz in the front passenger seat because they where close to the turn off, off of I-10. Liz said, "There will be a dirt road turn off just after mile marker 29. Then we follow that until we get to the gate." Max found the marker and the road about a half an hour later.

"Ok this is going to took awhile, if I remember right," Maria said after Max had turned on the dirt road.

"What?" Michael said.

"It takes a long time to get to the gate" Maria replied.

"Liz turn around and said, "She's right"

About an hour later, Michael was getting impatient. To him it seemed like they were going around in circles, with all the turns that this road had. "Liz, where's the gate?"

"Yeah honey, is it coming up soon?" Max said. He was getting tired of all these turns.

"It should be." Liz said.

Everyone in a van was looking around but so far they hadn't seen a gate. Then off in the distance the gate appeared. They put up in front of it. And there was a keypad on the driver's side.

"Liz, what's the code?" Max asked.

"Max why don't you just use your powers?" Michael asked

"Because I didn't want to" Max replied.

"1984505 star" Liz said.

"How are us lonely human folk supposed to remember that?" Kyle asked, he knew that almost everyone in here could just use their powers but how was he going to remember that.

"I actually already know it," said Maria.

"Okay then how am I going to remember that?" he rephrase he question.

"Kyle relax, all it is is the year I was born and the area code for New Mexico." Liz said has the gate opened.

"Oh that helps"

It was another half an hour before they saw the house. The house was a old Victorian style and looked a little out of place just sitting out here in the middle of know where.

TBC...(please review)


	8. The House & Surprises

Sorry, this took so long.

Ch. 8

Everyone went into house and was shocked, excepted for Liz and Maria, at the size of the house, "Liz this was your grandmother's home?" Kyle asked. "Yeah, expect for all the sheet on everything this is pretty much it." Liz and her dad had come to the house after her grandmother had past to cover the furniture and close up the house. Liz broke the silence shock that every was in by saying "So does everyone want a little tour?" Everyone nodded while Max and Isabel also said, "Yes". "Okay, this is the living room." Liz said pointing straight ahead. "The door closest to us on the right is the door to the garage and the other door leads to the kitchen." Pointing to the door that was to the left of them she said, "This is one of the six bedrooms and…" Isabel interrupted her by saying "six bedrooms" "Yeah, there are five more upstairs. Anyway, this bedroom has it own bathroom. And then around behind the stairs is a half bathroom. Alright thats it for down here, lets go upstairs." Has they walked upstairs Liz told them that there is a bedroom to the left at the top of the stairs and on the same side there was another bedroom that has its own bath at the other end of the hall. Liz continue saying that there was two other bedrooms that share a bathroom as while as a separate bathroom. And finally the last bedroom was at the front of the house.

After they uncovered all of the furniture they picked their bedrooms. Max and Liz chose the bedroom upstairs with its own bath. Isabel and Kyle picked the bedrooms that shared a bathroom and Michael and Maria chose the bedroom that was downstairs.

Everyone went to bed early, they were all tired and glad that they were actually sleeping in a real bed. Liz fell asleep in Max arms with her on his chest. Liz was dreaming that she walking and then she saw three children all about the same age playing. As she was walking up to the children one of them turned and ran up to her saying "mommy" She knew this was her daughter, this little girl like just like her. Claudia ran up to Liz and hugged her. "Mommy, come on, you need to meet them," Claudia drabbed Liz's hand and lead her to where the other two children where. The moment that they came up to the children she know who these children belong to, they looked just like Michael and Maria. "Mommy, this is Alyssa and Micah." Liz was just so surprised to see them that all she did was say, "Hi." "Mommy, you need to tell auntie Maria and Uncle Michael about them" "Alyssa, Micah, can't you connect with your mom like Claudia with me?"

"Mommy, doesn't have powers like you do auntie Liz," Alyssa said. "That's why you want me to tell your parents about you" "yeah," they both said. "Mommy, its time for you to awake up and tell them about Alyssa and Micah," "Sweetie, what…" However Liz didn't finish what she was saying before Claudia touched Liz's arm and Liz woke up, completely nausea. Liz got up and ran to the bathroom and throw up. She didn't realize that Max had woken up the moment that Liz got off the bed, until she felt him holding her hair back. When she was done she sat back and closed her eyes she was too dizzy to open them. Max put a cold washcloth on her head and ask, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, but dizzy" Liz replied with her eyes closed, she when put her hand on her stomach and that is when she eye opened her eyes, looking down; she was starting to show. "Liz what wrong?" asked see the look on her on her face.

"I'm starting to show" She grabbed his hand and put it on her little bump. Max just smiled, their daughter was growing. Liz then remembered her dream that she had had and let go of Max's hand and got up. Has soon as she still she had to close her eyes again, she was just too dizzy. She was about fall when Max caught her. "Liz" Liz still had her eyes closed. Max picked her up and carried her back to bed and laid her down. Has soon has she was on the bed she opened her eyes some and said, "Max I need to tell them something."

"Tell who what, Liz" Liz closed her eyes and just a deep breath and then opens her eyes again. "I'm fine, Max," She said while getting up. "Liz, no you need to laid down to almost collapsed in the bathroom." "I'm fine, Max really," she said as she sat up. "I need to got tell Michael and Maria something." "Alright fine, but I'm walking right behind you just in case you feel dizzy again." "Fine, as long as I can tell them" "Okay" Max helped her stand up. They showered and got dressed and went downstairs.

Everyone else was downstairs in the kitchen when Max and Liz went downstairs. As soon as they were in the kitchen, Max made sure that Liz sat down in a chair before she talked to Michael and Maria. Liz got right to the point, she was started to feel nausea again and she didn't know how long she had before she would have to go throw-up again. "Maria, how have you been feeling?"

"Fine" Mara said. Surprised that she was asking her. And then she realized, "What, what did you see?"

"Maria, your fine. I didn't exactly see you" Liz took a deep breath; she needed to throw-up again. "I last night I saw your children, they wanted me to tell you that you are pregnant."

"What?" Everyone said.

Liz took another deep breath; she really needed to throw-up but she couldn't leave now. "You're pregnant with twins." Liz took another breath and said, "I'm sorry, but I have to go." With that she ran out of the kitchen with her hand covering her mouth and into the downstairs bathroom. Max followed her.

After the initial shock wore off Maria hit Michael, "It figures that you not just get me pregnant, but pregnant with twins."

"What? Like I have any control over it" Michael said, "Ok maybe I do but I…" He stop himself know that he wasn't going to win this.

"This is just great" Maria said while sitting down.

Back in the downstairs bathroom, Max was holding Liz's hair back while she throw-up. Afterwards she sat back against Max while Max cooled her off with a cool washcloth.

"Maria's probably yelling at Michael" Liz said.

"Yeah she probably is." Max said smiling he could just picture it.

TBC…(Please review)


	9. The Rooms

**If you want to see the playpen/bassinet that I was picturing, I have a link to my homepage in my profile.**

Disclaimer: I don't know anything about the shopping in Quartz, AZ. I just figured that since it is a small town that they most likely don't have much shopping stores there.

Ch. 9 (The Rooms)

_It has been two months since we arrived at Grandma Claudia's old house. All of us have gotten into a routine here. One major thing is that Claudia is really growing, it has only been three months since I found I was pregnant and now I look like I'm about six or seven months. I have a feeling that it won't be long until she is born. Maria is about as big as I am; however, she is having twins._

_After we got settled into the house, we all wrote to our parents letting them know that we were all alright and that they were going to be grandparents. I wish that we could tell them where we are, but it's too dangerous. I also wish that Claudia could know her grandparents like we did. It's not fair that our parents won't get to see her grow-up like our grandparents saw us. I going to try to help with this as best that I can they may not be able to see their granddaughter grow-up in person, but that doesn't mean that they can't see her grow in pictures. I plan on sending them pictures so that can watch her grow up._

Max walked into the bedroom from the bathroom, as Liz was finished up writing in her journal. As Max was getting was getting into bed, Max asked Liz, "So, what do you have planned for tomorrow?"

"Oh I was thinking that we could maybe work on Claudia's room," She said while putting her journal on her nightstand and then turning back around facing Max, and continued, "Since now that we have the furniture."

"I have an idea, since we don't know when our little girl is going to be born," Max said while rubbing Liz's stomach, "I think that mommy, her aunt Isabel and Maria should go out just the three of them and have some fun before all of the kids are born."

"Max, I don't know, that's kind of why we need to get the room done because we don't know when the baby is coming." Max then put his finger on her lips to stop her from talking.

"All the more reason for you to go out and have some fun. Don't worry we'll get the baby's room done before she is born."

"I guess...I'll talk to Maria and Isabel tomorrow about it."

"Good, now I know you're tired. So let's go to sleep."

"Well, I am a little, but not too tired to do this" rubbing her right hand down his chest and past his stomach. "LIZ," Max said while pulling her on top of him.

The next morning, Liz came downstairs and went into the kitchen where Isabel and Maria were talking. "Hey guys, how about the three of us go out?"

"I don't know, I am about as big as you are and not even close to delivering these twins."

"All the more reason to go now before the babies are born."

"Have you talked with Max about this Liz? I mean my brother is a little over protective of you, especially now."

"Actually this was his idea. My idea was to work on the baby's room."

"My brother said that." She was a little confused.

"Yes, and it was him trust me." Smiling at the last part.

"Oh ok… the three of us can have a girls day out. On one condition, that neither one of you talk about your sex life."

Both Liz and Maria started laughing and both said, "Agreed"

Max, Michael, and Kyle were in the living room. Michael asked, "So why are they leaving?"

"Liz has wanted to get Claudia's room put together for some time. So while they are gone the three of us are going to get the room put together, so that I can surprise her when she gets home."

Kyle than asked, "Why do I have to help? It's not my baby."

Max gave him a weird look and then said, "You're in this house you have to help."

"What can I do I don't have any powers."

"Expected fathers around the world do this all the time without powers, you can too."

"Fine, I'll help."

"Maybe we should work on the twin's room too. After we do your child's room because your child's going to be born before mine will." The truth was that Michael and didn't want to admit it, he needed ideas for the twin's room and working with Max and Kyle on Claudia's room hopefully would give him ideas.

The girls were all outside, saying goodbye to their respective partners. "Max, are you sure that you are ok with this?"

"Yes go have a good time. And be careful. I love you."

"I love you, too." They kissed. And then Max helped her into the front seat of the van. He then went over to his sister, "Can you keep an eye on both of them?"

"I will." She knew he especially meant Liz.

"Michael…"

"Maria, go have fun."

"You're sure."

"Yes" They kissed and he helped her into the back of the van.

After Max got done talking with Isabel, Kyle went up to her, "I just wanted to say have a good time."

"Thanks Kyle" What he did next surprise her, he kissed her on her cheek. When he stepped back, everyone was looking at them, well more Kyle then Isabel. Isabel walked back to the driver side and got in. Liz asked, "What was that?"

"I don't know" was all that she said.

Kyle walked back to where Max and Michael were standing on the porch watching the girls leave down the driveway. "What are you doing with my sister?"

"Nothing, we're close. We have been since before we left."

Max and Michael just nodded and when inside, then continued upstairs. When they got upstairs to the room, Michael asked, "So what are we doing?" Looking around at the six boxes of different sizes.

"Well first I think that we should paint the room and I wanted to add a door, here" Putting has hand to the wall that had their bathroom on the other side.

"Why are we putting a door there?" Michael asked.

"So that Liz and I don't have to go out into the hall then down the hall to get to her room. We would just have to just go through our bathroom."

"Makes sense."

"Oh guys where are the paint cans?" Kyle asked looking around.

Max and Michael just looked at each other and smiled. Max then replied, "Painting will only take a minute without them and we don't need to wait for it to dry." Then handed Michael paint sample color that Liz picked out a pale pink. Michael looked at the color and then at Max, "You're kidding me?"

"She is a girl."

"Fine." They each took an opposite wall and changed the color to the color that was on the sample.

"Looks good" Max said looking around. "Okay now the door." He went over to where he wanted to put it and made an opening in the wall big enough for the door. "Kyle can you open the door box" Kyle opened the box and all three of them lifted the door in place and secured it into the wall. "Okay now lets' start putting together the furniture."

"So where are we going?" Maria asked from the back.

"I was thinking that we should go to Phoenix…more shopping." – Isabel

"That's true, Quartz is a cute little town, but they just don't have much in the way of shopping" – Liz

They got go out all of the pieces that put together the crib and Michael looked around, "Max are you sure this all for one crib? We have like a thousand pieces here."

Max took a deep breath, "Yeah I'm sure." Max was looking at the instructions on how to put it together. "Okay we need side 'A' and 'B'."

"They aren't lettered." Kyle replied looking at the pieces.

"Yeah Maxwell, What are 'A' and 'B'?" Michael asked.

Max looked at the diagram again, "It looks like 'A' is the taller long back piece."

"Okay I got that" Kyle said grabbing the piece.

"and 'B' looks like one of the smaller pieces the slops down, but the holes for the screws are on the left side."

"What?" – Michael

Max got up and looked through the pieces and found the piece. "Here it is" Picking it up and putting it together with the piece that Kyle has.

The girls where in a baby store that was in the mall, they looking through the many racks of clothes that they had. Isabel was going through the clothes; she didn't realize how many different styles that they had. She picked up an outfit and looked at the size, "Liz…What age of clothes are we looking for?"

"I don't really know… I mean we already have clothes for the first few months…I guess maybe we should focus on older clothes…maybe 6 to 9 months and 9 to 12. I don't really know… I've never shopped for a whole wardrobe for a baby before. Sure I've bought gifts, but that was it."

"Yeah…I know what you mean" Isabel said as she continued looking through the racks.

"Hey what do you think of this?" Isabel said while showing it to Liz.

"That's cute…I don't know…there is just so many. It's just kind of overwhelming."

"Yes this is what we get for growing up in a small town." Maria said while Liz and Isabel both gave her weird looks. "They don't have this big of a baby store there. They just have small little privately own shops. And now when we come to one of these stores we don't know what to do."

"I think that you are right. I've only found a few things." Liz said.

"At least you found more than I did and I'm the one that knows how to shop…or at least I thought that I did…maybe baby clothes shopping doesn't count." – Maria

"Okay you two how about we get some lunch?"

"Sounds good." – Liz

They paid for the clothes and found the food court. "So what do you think that I guys are doing?" Isabel asked.

"I know what Michael is most likely doing, he probably playing that stupid video game of his." – Maria

"Max is probably doing something to surprise me that's most likely why he wanted me out of the house."

"I agree my brother wouldn't have let you out of the house unless he went with you, if he wasn't."

"And he hasn't had a chance to surprise me in a while."

"Well if he is doing that I hope the he roped Michael into helping him."

"Knowing my brother; he probably did, as well as Kyle too."

"Okay I need a rest" Michael said. They had just got done putting the crib together and they still had both playpen/bassinets, stroller, and swing to put together. Michael sat down in the rocker. "I'm glad this was already put together."

"Michael all we had to do was bring it upstairs from the basement." – Max

"That's right this was the easiest out of everything"

"We still haven't put everything together, yet." – Max

"Why did Liz want two playpen/bassinets?" Kyle asked.

"She wants one downstairs and one up in our room?"

"Why do you need one in your room?" Michael questioned.

"Liz says that I first few weeks she is sleeping in our room so we need to have something in there for her to sleep in."

"Oh" they both said.

"So are I rested now Michael? Because we have more stuff to put together and one more thing that I'm going to need your help with."

The guys finished putting together the rest of the furniture and finished getting the room together. They even put one of the playpen/bassinets downstairs and the other in Max and Liz's room. When they were done with Claudia's room, "Max lets paint my kids room." They went into the room that upstairs in the front of the house. Max brought in the color samples that Liz picked from. "Which color?" Max asked.

"I was thinking two colors one on each side with a silver waved line dividing the two?"

"Ok, which colors?" Max asked again.

Michael looked through that samples and picked a pale blue. The other color took him awhile to pick out, a light purple. Max and Michael each picked a side and changing the color on the wall. And then Michael did the waved silver line dividing the two colors.

"Looks good." – Michael

"Yeah Maria is going to be shocked." – Max

The girls spent the rest of the day shopping for baby stuff and a sunrise for Max and Michael. For which Isabel didn't want to even think about. By the time that they arrived home all of them were tired, especially Liz and Maria. They opened the front door carrying bags and all three of the guys met them at the entry way. Max grabbed the bags that Liz was carrying, "Okay close your eyes and I'll help you upstairs."

"Max, I'm tired...I didn't have my nap today and you want me to go upstairs with my eyes closed and as pregnant as I am."

"Okay…I'm sorry" leaning in and kissing her forehead. "You can close your eyes when we get to the top of the stairs"

"Okay fine." Everyone went upstairs. Liz closed her eyes at the top of the stairs and Max guided her to Claudia's room. Liz knew where she was at, but she wondered why he had brought her in here.

"Okay you can open your eyes" Max said after putting down the bags next to the door and then moving to stand behind her.

TBC…(Please review)


	10. The Reactions

Ch. 10 (The Reactions)

Liz opened her eye, she was speechless. "Max" she couldn't believe what she was looking at, looking around the room. The crib was on the opposite wall that had the door that Max had put in. The rocker was in the corner between the window and the crib. Max had put the stroller next to the rocker, temporarily until she was born. The books that Liz had put into the room where in the built-in book case that was on the other side of the same wall that had the door Max put in.

"So what do you think?"

"It's perfect…wait where did that door come from?" Liz asked him.

"I thought that if we had a door there that opens to our bathroom it would be easier for us when we have to get up at 3 o'clock in the morning. We just have to walk through our bathroom."

"I love it, thank you." Round her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Isabel and Maria were surprised on how the room turned out. Michael pull Maria into the hall, "Come on, your turn."

"Michael what is going on?"

"Just come with me." Walking her down to their kid's room. When they got to the room he opened the door and let her go in.

* * *

Kyle asked Isabel, "Can we talk?"

"Sure" Her and Kyle go into her room, which was across the hall. Isabel sat down at the end of her bed and Kyle sat down on the ottoman that she had in her room.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I'm in love with you, Isabel."

Isabel was shocked, she didn't know what to say. "um…ah…okay. Kyle I like you…and I" Taking a deep breath. "I just left Jesse. I don't know if I can or should be with anyone just yet."

"Okay"

"Kyle it doesn't mean the sometime in the future that we can't give it a shot and see where it leads…but I don't think now is a good time."

"I understand" he said and went through the bathroom until to his own room.

* * *

Max was kissing Liz, when he pulled away, "There is one more thing."

"What?"

Max extended his right arm out and flipped the light switch to the off position, using his powers and then brought his arm back around Liz, "Look up"

Liz did, "Oh Max" It looked like that night sky and right above the crib was the 'V' constellation.

"I just thought that this would complete her room. And it is more fitting."

Smiling and laughing a little, "Yeah it is. It's perfect." Kissing him again.

* * *

Maria went inside and Michael turned and flipped on the light switch.

"Michael"

"I know that we still need to get furniture and stuff like that. This is just a start."

"I love it" going up and kissing him.

Pulling away some, "I just figured that we can put a kid on each side."

"Michael it's perfect" kissing him.

* * *

Liz was standing in Max's arms as they were both looking around at their daughter room. Liz started falling asleep. She leaned in backward against Max. Max smiled, "Are you falling asleep?"

Liz opened her eyes and said, "No"

Max smiled he know that she was tired, "Come on" taking her hand and leading her to their bedroom through the bathroom. When they got into the room Max turned on the light that started getting ready for bed. While Liz just stood a few steps in their room from the bathroom staring that the playpen/bassinet that was against the wall by the bed.

"Liz" Max called to her, but got no reaction. He went up to her and touch her arm and said her name again, "Liz?"

"She going to be sleeping in there soon." She could just see her little daughter sleeping in the playpen/bassinet. What she didn't know if it was just her imagination or a vision of the future.

"Yeah"

"Max we're going to be parents" She said smiling.

Max wrapped his arms around her, "I know. I can't hardly wait…specially now that her room is done and we are ready." Liz yawned. "Okay that's it let go" pulling her over to the bed, "bed time" If this was any other day she would say that see wasn't tired, but this was different. She had spent most of the day on her feet and she didn't take her nap. So she happily obeyed her husband and went to bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head at the pillow.

* * *

Liz woke up a little before 3 the next morning was having trouble getting back to sleep. So she carefully got out of Max's embrace and headed downstairs to the kitchen. When she got there she found Isabel sitting at the table. "Hey"

"Morning Liz"

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask the same about you."

"I think that your niece is trying to get me used to getting up at 3 in the morning." She said pouring some juice and sitting down across from her. "What about you?"

"Thinking too much."

"About what?"

"Kyle told me he loves me."

Liz almost chocked on the juice, "What?" she got out while coughing.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…you just surprised me with what you just said…he told you he loves you."

"Yeah, and that's the problem. I think that I might be in love with him too, but."

"But there is Jesse."

"Yeah…I just left him in Roswell…while he is probably in Boston now, but I just left him."

"Yeah"

"I just don't know what to do."

"Who do you have fun with?"

"What?"

"Between Jesse and Kyle, who do you have fun with?"

"Kyle" Smiling thinking about all the things that they have done together.

"Who makes you laugh?"

"Kyle"

"Who do you see yourself with in ten years?"

"Kyle…but only because we can't really be with anyone else and no one can know where we all are."

"Let's say that wasn't the issue and you weren't married to Jesse, who do you see yourself with in ten years? Jesse or Kyle?

Isabel thought for a few minutes and said, "Kyle"

"I think you have your answer."

"But what I am doing to do…I'm still married to Jesse."

"Maybe there is a way that we could contact your dad see if he could draw up divorce papers."

"But the problem is how am I going to sign them."

Liz took a deep breath, "That's what we have to figure out. We have all written to our parents. So I don't think that your dad would mind doing it. It's just finding away for you to sign them without letting them or anyone else know where we are."

"Yeah…well we solved one problem. Now we have another." They both laughed. After they both calmed down. Isabel continued, "I was thinking about getting a divorce from Jesse one way or another. This just isn't fare for him, not be able to see me every day and us not even living in the same state. It's not fare to him. Specially, that I'm in love with someone else. He needs to move on too."

"Yeah I agree."

"Thanks for talking with me"

"You're welcome, what are sister-in-laws for. I better get back before Max notices I'm gone and starts looking for me. Then he'll make me take two naps later today."

Isabel started laughing, "He is way over protective"

"And he is getting worse the closer to when the baby comes" Liz then thought about what he might be like when their daughter is actually here. "And after she does come, him and I may have to have a talk."

"That might be a good idea, but I don't know if that is going to work. He has always been overprotective with you."

"I know but sometimes it can get annoying"

"Tell me about it."

Liz laughs a little, "Nite Isabel"

"Good nite, Liz and thanks"

"You're welcome" Liz went back upstairs and back into bed. Isabel sat for a few more minutes and thought, then she too went back to bed.

TBC….(Please Review)


	11. Preparing

Ch. 11 (Preparing)

Liz was lying next to Max early in the morning, thinking. For the past couple of months she had been trying to remember her past life, on her own, but she was having trouble. Most of the time that she had tried; she just remembered times in this life with Max and nothing from their past life, not that she didn't mind remembering times in their past it was just that, that was not what she wanted to do. And she thought that maybe if she tried to tap into some of her daughter's power it might work, but it didn't. What was she doing wrong? If she needed to tap into some of her daughter's powers in order to get some memories from their past then she need to remember something soon because she had a feeling that she wasn't going to be pregnant for very long.

"Liz" He could feel that something was bothering her. Liz looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

Liz let out a deep breath. She had to tell him. "I have been trying to remember our past life. But all I have been getting was flashes from our current past. I even tried to tap into the baby's power's since we had both lived before…I don't know maybe try and bring up some of her memories from her past life. But I didn't get anything."

"Maybe I could help. I have very few memories, mostly about the scenery and the land of Antar. Which does fit together with what Langley had said that my past self like to take walks." They both smiled. Max however didn't mention that he did remember Tess, or Ava, from his past, but it was just their wedding ceremony and that was it. And then he thought about maybe when Tess and him were trying to remember their past lives, maybe she blocked his memory of Liz's past life from him.

"Max?" He had gotten quiet and she know that face that he had, it was what she know has his thinking face.

"I'm ok. It's just something that I just thought about. It's nothing to worry about."

Liz just nodded, "So, how do we do this? Because as I told you, I have been trying everything that I could think of to try to remember and have gotten nowhere."

"While first we should probably do it while we are still on the bed, because it will take a lot out of you."

"Yeah that's what I thought that it would take a lot of power that is why I tried to tap into her powers, but all I got was us in this life."

"Do you want to try it now?" Max asked.

"Can we?"

Max nodded and they both sat up and faced each other. Max took let out a breath, "are you ready?"

"Yeah" Liz said and nodded. Then she took he hands, he smiled, "I think you know what to do."

She laughed a little; "Yeah" then she took a deep breath, relaxed and cleared her mind.

Max sent her images of the scenery and the land of what he remembered. And then it became clearer to both of them. _Max felt like he was walking, but he didn't know where we was going, he was just walking then he was at a door._

_Liz was in a room it looked like some sort of living area, and then all of a sudden she heard a small noise in the corner she turned and saw a small child. She then over and pick up the child. After she picked her up she looked down, she wasn't pregnant. Just then the baby touched her face and Liz saw a vision of Max, but it was so think she didn't know where it came from or if it was just her thinking of him. Then all of sudden Max walked into the room. "Lena."_

Liz let go of Max's hands, which in turn broken the connection and stopped the visions that they were sharing, when she heard him call her 'Lena'. She was taking deep breaths, "That was…"

"Shhhh" he silenced her. He knew that just that small vision had taken a lot out of her, "Liz, lay down." Has he helped her to lie down.

"Can we do it again?"

It amazed him how much she wanted to know about both of their past lives, "Later, right now rest." He laid with her holding her while she slept. After about an hour he too fell asleep. It wasn't until about noon that both Max and Liz finally came down and were greeted by Isabel's comments, "About time you two got up"

"Well we needed a few more hours to rest" Liz trying to explain why they were just coming downstairs.

"Oh Liz, I don't want to know"

"Isabel its noth…" Max cut her off, "Why does it matter what time we come downstairs?"

"It does when I have something to tell all of you."

"Okay so what is going on?" Max asked as he and Liz sat down.

"Well I decided that it's not fair for Jesse and I to still be married, he needs to be free to move on. We may never be able to go back. This it's really a marriage with us being here and him in Boston. He needs to be free to find someone else someone that he can be with everyday. So I decide to get a divorce." She took a breath, "While you two were sleeping," looking at Max and Liz, "I contacted Langley and we came up with an idea."

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"Langley is going to call Dad and ask him to draw up the papers and have them sent to Langley's, where I can sign them. Then the papers will go to Jesse a long with a letter that I have written." Showing them the envelope with the enclosed letter.

"You have really thought a lot about this." Max said.

She was waiting for Max to disagree with her, to tell her that it was a stupid idea, that contacting their parents now so soon, and would be a bad idea. "I have, plus I had a long time to talk with Langley this morning."

"I think that it is a good plan, Langley having all the contact with them."

"Thank you, Max."

She and Max both stood up and hugged. It had been awhile since they were like this.

TBC…


End file.
